


all wrapped up in you

by campbellswolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellswolfe/pseuds/campbellswolfe
Summary: Bernie finds herself missing Serena but soon finds something to give her comfort in her absence.





	

Bernie had been staying at Serena's for two months now ever since she left for her sabbatical. She keeps in frequent contact with both Bernie and Jason. Skype calls every Thursday evening at 8pm to coincide nicely with Jason's routine as he always wants to be back at Alan's by 10pm to catch the last showing of World's Strongest Man. Thursdays quickly became 'Bernie and Jason days' be it cooking dinner together, a walk in the park or ice creams by the harbour. Postcards were sent once a week and Bernie recieved text messages (sometimes with photos included, mainly of Serena with a rather large glass of wine in hand and a big smile on her face) almost daily. But it still didn't help fill the void in Bernie's life. She missed Serena's presence.

Bernie curls up on Serena's side of the bed every single night without fail, clinging to her pillow for dear life. Sometimes, if she tries hard enough, she can almost still smell her on the sheets. There's a sudden ache in her arms as she longs for the day that she will get to hold Serena in them again.

*****

Bernie was tidying the bedroom one day, hanging up some more of her clothes that she had brought over the day before. Just before she closed the wardrobe door, she caught a whaft of a familiar scent. _Serena._ A red scarf was draped over the pole in the back corner of the wardrobe. Bernie picked it up and brought it up to caress her cheek, smiling as she inhaled the perfume infused scarf. She wrapped it around her shoulders, cocooned herself in Serena's scent. She slept with it wrapped tightly around her every night from that day on.

***** 2 weeks later *****

Serena had her return flight from France booked for a couple of days now. As she waited at the gates to board her plane, she debated sending a text to Bernie to let her know she was coming home but decided against it, thought she might just show up at the house unexpectedly and surprise her.

**Flight 207 to Holby International has now been delayed by 3 hours. Expected arrival: 10:30pm.**

"Oh goody."

No chance of a surprise now. Bernie was always out for the count by 9pm every night. Ah well. Maybe Bernie rolling over during the night and unexpectedly bumping into a body will be surprise enough.

*****

Serena let herself into the house that was in darkness. It was 11pm by the time she had made it home. She left her suitcase by the stairs and rushed straight up to her bedroom, being careful to not wake Bernie. She opened the door. The lamp was still on, providing the room with a dim light. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the blonde curls that were splayed out all over her pillow, the slim torso on top of the duvet in a fetal position with nothing but Serena's scarf providing her with some warmth. Serena, still in jogging bottoms and a hoody from her flight, lay on the bed beside Bernie, sweeping blonde locks out of her face and then lightly tracing circles on her shoulder. Bernie started to stir in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening.

"Shh, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

Bernie's eyes were wide open now. Blinking a couple of times before sitting up on her elbows.

"You're... you're back?"

"I am, darling, and I'm never leaving you again."

A tear trickled down Bernie's cheek, soon gently wiped away by the pad of Serena's thumb.  
"What's the scarf all about? You must be freezing laying on top of the sheets!"

"I... It smells of you and I don't know. It's silly, really... It doesn't matter. I'm just so glad you're back." She stroked Serena's arm before taking a tight hold of her hand. Tight is an understatement. She was making sure that this wasn't a dream, that it was actually Serena, she came back.

"It's not silly. At all." Serena encouraged Bernie to continue.

"I just... missed you so much. I missed having you close, especially at night. Then I found this and it made me feel safe in a way, it gave me comfort while you were gone. I haven't slept a night without it."

"I'm here now."

Bernie smiled as she removed the scarf and they both got under the covers. Bernie opened her arms and Serena all but fell into them, closing her arms tightly around her for the fear that if she let go, Serena might be gone again.

"I'm home, Bernie. Everything is going to be alright." Serena assured.

The ache in Bernie's arms was now long gone. Her Serena was back.  
_Back for good._

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is probably really shitty but I just liked the idea of this in my head but now that I've written it idk hahaha.  
> Anyway, enjoy! Xo


End file.
